Echoes of a Forgotten Past
by Rakumaru
Summary: Main Pairing NaruHina. After a failed kidnap attempt on Hyuuga Hinata, she is forced to leave Konoha, and to train under the protection of Jiraiya and Naruto. On her journey she learns that the Hyuuga clan has many dark secrets...
1. Stranger in the Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I never will L**

**Chapter 1**

**Strangers in the Night**

'_The words just never seem to come out when I am near him_,' Hinata thought to herself. She was laying in her bed, it was 1:30 am and most of the Hyuuga clan was already asleep. After another few minutes, Hinata fell asleep as well.

Three months had passed since Konoha's confrontation with Akatsuki. Seven of Akatsuki's members died at the hands of Konoha and its allies. Itachi managed to escape at the last minute, while the ninth member was never found. The downfall of Akatsuki was at a high price to Konoha however. Several of the hidden leafs best ninja were killed or severely wounded. While none of Naruto's friends were killed, many of them were extremely injured. However all of them made full recoveries and were able to resume their position as Konoha ninjas. Naruto, who was truly the one to save the day, was promoted from Genin, to Jounin. This extremely rare occasion only happened if the unique individual did something extraordinary, while proving his skills as a leader. Naruto matured quite a bit on his journey with Jiraiya, which clearly showed positive results for the young ninja.

Hiashi-sama head of the Hyuuga clan and Hinata's father slowly walked to the central garden of the Hyuuga mansion. As he gazed over the garden, he admired the many beautiful flowers, and trimmed trees, which were planted with extreme care in the ground. He was surprised however when he gazed over to the benches and saw a very unique Hyuuga branch family member, sitting amongst the trees and flowers. It was Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin. Hiashi could tell something had disturbed him, and when Neji glanced over at his uncle, Hiashi motioned for him to approach him.

"You seemed distressed Neji-kun… you really should get some sleep," Hiashi said thoughtfully. A lot had happened between Hiashi and Neji, and after settling their differences they became friends.

"Lets just say I had a rude awakening Hiashi-sama," Neji said, nearly trembling. At that moment, Hiashi looked over at his nephews arm. He noticed a deep gash in his forearm, it was bleeding profusely. It was clearly caused by a shuriken or kunai.

"What happened here Neji!" Hiashi yelled, he then quickly quieted himself as not to wake the other clan members.

"I was walking down the halls, and as I passed Hinata's room, I sensed a presence in the room, besides Hinata…" Neji said jadedly. "Unfortunately he sensed me as well and threw a shuriken so fast that I could not completely dodge it. He then said to me something I was going to tell you as soon as I could…" Hiashi stared at his nephew, he noticed a feeling of concern in Neji's normally unreadable eyes. Neji thought back to what the stranger masked in darkness had said.

"We will obtain the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, the secret to the Byakugan will be ours as well, you will not be able to stop us a second time child…" the voice said…

"And that's what he said, he then vanished after that, even my Byakugan could not find him," Neji said.

"This is terrible we need to alert the Hokage, we can not let my daughter, nor the Byakugan fall into the enemies hands!" Hiashi said, he then alerted the guards to do a security sweep through the mansion.

_Slightly outside of Konoha…_

"Perverted Hermit, WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW!" Naruto yelled.

"STOP Calling me that! AND STOP yelling you will disrupt my research!" Jiraiya yelled.

"You're yelling to…" Naruto said. He then looked around the corner where he spotted two girls in rather skimpy bathing suits. "HEY GIRLS LOOKING HOT DOWN THERE!" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs.

Jiraiya then shook his head, as they both ran away from the angry women, who had begun to throw various hard objects at them.

_Back at the Hyuuga Manor…_

"I thank you for coming Hokage-sama, I have distressing news for you," Hiashi said.

"Oh great I love distressing news…" Tsunade the 5th Hokage said sarcastically.

"Uh well, we had an intruder in my home last night, Neji encountered him but, he got away, I think they are after the Byakugan…" Hiashi said.

"He got away from Neji huh, he must be good then… Is there a particular target they are after, besides the Byakugan in general," Tsunade said rubbing the back of her head.

"Yes, according to Neji-kun, the intruder told him they were after Hinata, and as I said, the Byakugan secrets," Hiashi replied.

"I see, we will need to hide your daughter then for the time being…" Tsunade said.

"Where in particular were you thinking," Hiashi said.

"I do not believe it is safe to keep her in Konoha, these stealthy ninja may be everywhere, I will come up with an idea give me one minute... Since we both want her to continue her training as a Ninja… I GOT IT!" Tsunade yelled.

"What is on your mind Hokage-sama," Hiashi said perplexed.

"I can send her with my old teammate, he is currently teaching another student at the moment, however I am sure he will not mind. I am positive he will make her stronger, possibly strong enough for her to protect herself from these kidnappers," Tsunade said.

"I… assume… you… don't mean Orochimaru, so are you saying… JIRAIYA!" Hiashi screamed. He was extremely red in the face, and it slightly alarmed Tsunade.

"Yah… well… even though he is not… the most "responsible" around women, he did teach the 4th Hokage, and he is extremely strong. He will be able to protect her," Tsunade replied, trying to ease Hiashi's temper.

"I, guess your right… Who is his other student?" Hiashi asked.

"Err… Uzumaki Naruto is at the moment, Jiraiya wanted to teach him some new tricks apparently…" Tsunade said.

"O GREAT, and N-n-Naruto is going to be there also… what a great bunch of people you are pairing my daughter with…" Hiashi said, he voice was somewhat calm, he seemed to have excepted whatever the Hokage would suggest.

"Well, keep in mind Naruto-kun is one of the villages special Jounin, he can effectively protect your daughter as well." Tsunade said, trying to comfort Hiashi.

"I will… allow it, I suppose if Jiraiya trained the 4th Hokage, I'm sure he will make my Hinata stronger. I hope, nothing happens to her, Tsunade-sama," Hiashi said, Tsunade could detect a slight coldness in his tone of voice.

Hiashi motioned for the guards to bring Hinata into the room where Tsunade and Hiashi were speaking. Three minutes later, Hyuuga Hinata, appeared at the doorway to the room. Tsunade noticed how beautifully Hinata had matured, she had not seen her in a long time.

"Y-yes father, what is it," Hinata said softly.

"Well, my daughter, to get strait to the point, there was a kidnap attempt on you last night. Neji managed to chase away the Kidnapper so you are safe for now. However, these ninja are masters of stealth, the kidnapper got away from Neji with his Byakugan activated… So you are no longer safe in this village, the Hokage and I have arranged that you go train with," Hiashi sighed "Jiraiya-sama, one of the legendary Sannin, he will be able to protect you." Hiashi awaited his daughters reaction to what he had said, and she just stood there motionless. Her jaw then dropped, but she quickly regained her composure

"I… should get packing, then, does master Jiraiya have any other students at the moment?" Hinata asked.

"Well… actually, he does, one of the villages special Jounin, N-nar-" Hiashi was interrupted.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled, it shocked everyone in the room, including the guards. "Oh, sorry, I… uh… better get packing." Hinata then scurried off to her room.

"Well that was interesting," Hiashi said, "I… hope it is a smart move to send her away from home."

'_I hope it is a smart move to…" Tsunade thought._

_**END CHAPTER 1**_

_**I will get a follow up chapter done in as soon as possible, at the latest, one week.**_


	2. Dark Green Eyes

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

**Chapter 2**

**Dark Green Eyes**

The moonlight shined intensely down upon the dense forests, on the outskirts of the Fire Country. All that could be heard was the strange, and unique sounds of insects, which inhabited the forest floor. Against a large tree, slept a man of average stature. His face was gently illuminated by the moons unusual brightness, and a deep scar could be seen across his left cheek. He was a foreign ninja, his forehead protector did not have the symbol of Konoha, nor did it have the symbol of any other shin-obi nations. Carved into the forehead protector was a perfect square, and directly in the center, was a perfect circle. **_There was a line slashed across his forehead protector. He was dressed in a black cloak decorated with red clouds._**

**Under that same moon, a two days journey from Konoha…**

"Naruto, we need to head back to Konoha," Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sanin said. His normally warm, and comical personality seemed to be absent.

"Eh? I thought we left Konoha for intense training! You said it would take a year!" Naruto said shocked.

His blond hair was gently blown by the wind, and for a moment, Naruto stared up at the sky. He noticed the unusually enormous moon. '_Why is he so serious all of the sudden, something must be wrong,'_ Naruto thought.

"I realize that Naruto," Jiraiya took a deep sigh. "I received a letter from Tsunade… she says to return to Konoha, ASAP…"

"Why are you acting so serious Perverted Hermit, I am not mad we need to go back home. We can eat at Ichiraku Ramen when we return!" Naruto smiled for a moment, but when he looked at Jiraiya, his smile disappeared. '_That could not have been the only thing that was written in the letter,' _Naruto thought. Jiraiya had not looked this worried since, Konoha's encounter with Akatsuki.

Jiraiya motioned for Naruto to follow him; they began on the path back to Konoha, guided by the moonlight.

**The next day, Back in Konoha**

A young ninja awoke early in the morning. Her dark blue hair was displaced randomly all over her pillow. She slowly stepped out of her bed, and approached the windowsill. As she opened the curtain, the suns rays shined brightly down upon her, and illuminated the entire room. It was a beautiful day. To the side of her bed lay a backpack filled with clothes, food, and other necessary supplies. Hinata quickly dressed herself, and headed towards downtown Konoha for breakfast.

**Meanwhile, at the Hokage's office**

"Hiashi, did we really need to have a meeting so early in the morning? I already sent Jiraiya a letter telling him to come back to Konoha, and why he needs to come back ASAP," Tsunade said. It was 8:30 am, and Hiashi sat across from Tsunade's desk in her office.

"Yes, after that incident the other day, I was pondering who our enemy could possibly be," Hiashi said. "It could not have been the will of one of the other Ninja nations, because even though they are interested in the Byakugan, that would not explain why they were after Hinata. I came to the conclusion that it may be…"

"What are you trying to say Hiashi," Tsunade said impatiently, she was always slightly ill tempered in the morning.

"Well I need to tell you something confidential about the Hyuuga Clan," Hiashi cleared his throat. "Neither I, nor any other Hyuuga head, has told a Hokage about this secret. This information is only known by the Hyuuga head, and a few select clansmen. Although I know you are trust worthy, I will still ask you not to tell anyone about this, other then Jiraiya," Hiashi had a intense look on his face…

"You have my word, as the 5th Hokage of the Fire Country, that you secret will be safe," Tsunade said, she now had a intense look on her face as well.

"Ok, well as you know our clan possesses the bloodline limit of the "Byakugan". I am sure you also have noticed that we all have completely white eyes…" Hiashi said, but was interrupted.

"YES, I KNOW you ALL have white eyes…" Tsunade said, slightly offended

"Yes well… AS YOU KNOW, the Sharingan bloodline limit originally came from our clan. That is a widely known fact, however, now I will get to the point. Approximately 1 in 300 Hyuuga born, do not posses the Byakugan, and for the most part do not have a bloodline limit. Out of that minority, 1 out of 50 possess…" Hiashi took a deep sigh. "A different bloodline limit…"

Tsunade's face was awe stricken. "A different bloodline limit?" Tsunade asked, slightly shocked.

"This bloodline limit has only been inherited twice, once over two hundred years ago, and once twenty nine years ago. It is a powerful bloodline limit, in which the users eyes are affected, just like the Byakugan, and the Sharingan. However unlike the Sharingan, but similar to the Byakugan, one can see if someone possesses this bloodline limit, without it being activated. When a baby is born with completely dark green eyes, it is our unfortunate duty to… Abandon it deep within the woods of Konoha," Hiashi was about to begin speaking again, but Tsunade interrupted him.

"How… Can you just abandon a newborn baby! It is criminal…" Tsunade yelled.

"Well, if you will let me explain, perhaps you will understand," Hiashi said patiently. "As I was saying, 200 years ago a baby girl was born with this bloodline limit. The Hyuuga clan did not know what to make of the baby's completely dark green eyes. No Hyuuga child had ever been born with eyes that were not white. The child's name was Hyuuga Miki. In our clan at age five we teach our children how to use the Byakugan. When Miki turned five, her father attempted to teach her the Byakugan, like any other Hyuuga parent would. As you may have guessed, it did not work. Two years had passed and Miki was now 8. As no bloodline limit had been detected she was cast as an outsider of the clan. According to the Hyuuga library…

_192 years ago…_

_ "You who are Hyuuga Miki's parents, I have one reason why I have called you here," said the Hyuuga head; his face was full of anger._

"_What is it Hyuuga-sama," Miki's parents said in unison, they had a look of concern on their faces._

_"Because your daughter does not possess the bloodline limit the Byakugan_, _I do not want her to be part of this clan," The Hyuuga head laughed. "Such worthless trash is not wanted among us!"_

_ "You Bastard!" Miki's mother screamed. _

_ The Hyuuga head then punched Miki's mother quite forcefully, and she began to cry. _

_ Miki had been outside the whole time, listening to the meeting. Angered by the treatment of her mother, she stepped into the room, where her parents were speaking with the Hyuuga head._

_ "Oh look, here is the piece of trash now," the Hyuuga head said._

_ "DO NOT EVER HIT MY MOMMY!" Miki cried._

_ "And what are you going to do about it you worthless little girl," the Hyuuga head said sarcastically._

_ "I… I…WILL KILL YOU," Miki Screamed._

_ As the guards approached Miki to subdue her, they suddenly stopped. A dense green chakra was surrounding Miki. After the green chakra had completely engulfed her, it then surged into her eyes. When the Hyuuga head looked directly in front of him, he gasped when he saw Miki. Her eyes were… glowing dark green, and 9 dots_ (similar to that of the sharingan's dots) _surrounded a dark red pupil. The nine black dots that surrounded her pupil began to spin around the circumference of her eye, and before anyone could blink, all of the guards, and the Hyuuga head were dead. There were no signs of any external or internal wounds._

"And that is the story that only a select number of Hyuuga clansmen know," Hiashi finished telling the story, that the previous Hyuuga head had told him.

"Wow…err… uh…did… the Hyuuga Clan ever identify the bloodline limit's ability?" Tsunade asked.

"We are not completely positive about it's ability, but after studying Miki's ability, my clan was able to determine several things. First, when her bloodline limit was activated no genjutsu abilities would work on her. Not even the "Mangekyou Sharingan" was able to affect her. Also, her eyes seemed to possess all of the basic ability's of the Sharingan, and the Byakugan. She could copy nearly any technique, she could see fifty meters farther than a normal Byakugan, and could see very fast taijutsu. Her ability that killed the guards is unknown, but we assume it is a kind of genjutsu" Hiashi said.

"I see, that is a frightening bloodline limit, I can see why your clan fears it. However, I am wondering how this bloodline limit can be our foe. Miki is obviously dead after two hundred years, and you left the last child in the woods as an infant." Tsunade commented.

"If the baby boy born twenty nine years ago somehow managed to survive, it is a possibility that he has hatred towards our clan. This explains why he may want Hinata. She is the heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, and if something happened to her, the clan would become unstable. That would be sufficient revenge for his abandonment. Also, he may seek the secret to the Byakugan to better understand his own bloodline limit."

"Your thoughts make sense, although it is extremely unlikely," Tsunade said.

"Before we abandoned the child twenty nine years ago, we put a **deep scar across his left cheek.** This way if he ever managed to come back, we could identify him not only by his eyes, but by the scar we left," Hiashi said.

"I will most certainly tell Jiraiya this information, he will be able to protect your daughter more efficiently if I do so," Tsunade said.

"As I said earlier, that is fine with me, however do not tell anyone else, not even Hinata," Hiashi said. He then waved goodbye, and walked out of Tsunade's office.

_ 'If indeed the legendary bloodline limit is our enemy…nothing will be able to save you Hinata…' _Hiashi thought to himself.

**Thank you for reading! I will get the next chapter done ASAP.**

**(Most likely within a week)**

**You can expect the NaruHina to begin soon as well so don't worry **


End file.
